1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror assembly for a vehicle.
1. Description of the Related Art
In FIG. 8 and FIG. 9, a conventional, general door mirror 100 is shown. As illustrated in these drawings, the door mirror 100 is formed by a door mirror body 104 having a rear-view mirror 102; a door mirror base 106 which supports a base end portion 104A side of the door mirror body 104 and is used as a seat surface for mounting to a side door of a vehicle; and a cover 108 which covers a surface of the door mirror base 106.
In the door mirror 100 having the above-described structure, a cord 110 is pulled out from the base end portion 104A of the door mirror base 104. This cord 110 is provided, for example, for supplying electricity to electrical equipment (for example, a mirror angle adjusting mechanism, a lighting system or the like) which is disposed within the door mirror body 104.
With the above-described conventional door mirror 100, a cord insertion hole 114 which is a circular hole is formed in an overhanging portion 112 of the door mirror base 106 and the cord 110 is inserted therethrough. In a door mirror assembly line for the conventional door mirror 100, the cord 110 is inserted into the cord insertion hole 114, and thereafter, assembly work such as assembling the door mirror base 106 is performed. However, a certain amount of skill is required to insert the cord 110, which has an outer diameter which is equivalent to that of the cord insertion hole 114, into the cord insertion hole 114, which is a circular hole, in a short period of time which is determined in terms of the line process, and to further perform subsequent assembly work. Therefore, there is room for improvement with respect to this point of the conventional door mirror structure.
In view of the facts described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a door mirror structure in which assembly workability of a door mirror is improved.
In order to solve the above-described problem, a mirror assembly for a vehicle relating to the present invention comprises: a base adapted for mounting to a vehicle body; and a mirror body which includes a cable extending from the mirror body, and which is mountable to the base, wherein the base includes a slot having an end which is open such that the cable maybe introduced into the slot through the slot open end.
Another mirror assembly for a vehicle relating to the present invention comprises: a base adapted for mounting to a vehicle body; and a mirror body which includes a cable extending from the mirror body, and which is pivotably connected to the base, wherein the base includes a slot having an open end such that the cable may be introduced into the slot through the slot open end, when the mirror body is connected to the base.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method for assembling a mirror assembly for a vehicle which includes: a base for mounting to a vehicle body, the base including a slot having an open end; and a mirror body which includes a cable extending from the base, the method comprising the steps of: (i) translating the cable from the outside of the slot to an inner portion of the slot through the slot open end; and (ii) mounting the mirror body to the base.